


[insert good title]

by Kitas_StuffedAnimal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :(, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, GOSH, How tf do i tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, because i am a sucker, but they also look like other instruments, for angst, help me out man, i thought of this while thinking about sad shit, no beta we die like people who call me short, ok i cant tag, omg why did i start going on about instruments, or people who call my oboe a clarinet, or people who call my viola a violin, pls help me, rated t because i cannot write anything without cursing, so ill stop now, sorry for wasting your time, why did i pick the instruments nobody knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitas_StuffedAnimal/pseuds/Kitas_StuffedAnimal
Summary: i'm not good at summaries so bear with mebasically, Semi is singing a song he wrote for Shirabu at a concert(Actually i wrote the song, so Semisemi stop stealing my lyrics at leats give me credit. just make up the tune ig, but its definitely not a rock song even tho he IS emo suga. i cannot sing so you'll never know what it really sounds like, but your ears have been spared):/
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[insert good title]

Semi was starting to set his guitar up backstage before the last song. His eyes had started welling up, like they always did before he played this song. He played it at the end of all his concerts, and this one certainly would be no different. Well, it actually would have been different. This was the concert where he would FINALLY tell all his fans the meaning behind the song.

Tendou peeked behind the stage, interrupting his thoughts. "Semisemi~" He sang cheerfully.

"Oh. Hey Satori." Semi said that way less enthusiastic than usual, and of course, Tendou picked up on it.

"Why so glum Semisemi~" Again with the cheeriness.

"Well Satori, it's not like I'm about to sing THAT song. And it's definitely not like I'm about to tell EVERYONE the meaning behind it." Semi said flatly

"Sorry Semisemi," Tendou said, slightly dejected.

"It's fine Satori, but i have to go now..."

Semi braced himself and told himself not to cry. Semi sighed and stepped out onto the stage. The bright lights, and hundred of fans, yet it was quiet. All the fans knew to be quiet during this song, even if they didn't know why. Semi breathed one last time before speaking. "Hey guys! It's the end of the concert already! And y'know, time for the song. I think I'm ready to tell all of you guys about the meaning behind it, but you all have to promise me not to get sad! After all, it's Saturday, you can't be sad on weekends!"

 _Of course you could get sad on weekends._ He thought, _Weekends were always Shirabu's favorite..._ He smiled bitterly.

"I remember the days when we would be

Sittin' on your couch, cuddlin' and watchin' TV

The way

You'd sleep

So peace-

-fully"

He remembered the way Shirabu would curl up next to him, how perfect his face would look, and how he was always afraid to get up, for fear of waking the other up.

"And I'd focus on~

Your eyes"

Ah, yes, Shirabu's cute, brown, deep, gorgeous eyes

"Your mouth"

He remembered all the snarky comments, and all the sweet things. _Such a tsundere_ , he thought.

"Your face"

Shirabu's face was, by far, the prettiest and most perfect thing in the world

"Heck, even those shi**y bangs"

One of the many things Semi loved about Shirabu.

"I used to make fun of when you were in what?

Oh yeah!

Tenth grade!"

Memories of Shiratorizawa's Volleyball Club swept into his mind, almost causing him to cry, but he kept on.

"Your eyes

Your mouth

Your face

Hell, how i loved the way

You'd get all flustered and turn away

When i'd say i loved you"

It was the cutest of Shirabu's habits, his face would flush red and he would turn away, only to turn back around and kiss semi on the cheek.

"Then that day came..."

His eyes watered, remembering...

"It stole you away...

And now everything...

Means nothing...

Without~

Your eyes

Your mouth

Your face

Heck, even those shi**y bangs

That I'd give anything to see in this place!"

That was why he sang the song though, hoping for Shirabu to be in the crowd, blushing like crazy.

"Your eyes

Your mouth

Your face

Especially those bangs!

That i hope i see while i'm up here on stage!

Until then, I'm counting the days!

The days it takes to see your face~"

The crowd cheered, but quickly died down. "I know, i promised I'd tell you all the 'why' behind the song..." Semi's voice was shaky. But that was to be expected, he was on the verge of tears. "You all know, I've never dated anyone during my music career, right?" The crowd nodded. "Well, that's because..." Semi didn't know if he could say it, with the lump in his throat. "I- I had- no _have_ a boyfriend. He wa- _Is_ the love of my life, however..." He knew the crowd was expecting something like, 'We broke up' but that wasn't the case. "He- He is currently in a coma. Has been for about...3-4 years. I did my best to be by his side, but i had to get on with my career to pay for his medical bills from the coma. I know that you all are gonna ask. He was a Med Student, overworked with homework and stress and group projects that had all been pushed on him. I would have helped, but i didn't have his knowledge... And the next thing I knew, he was gone." He suddenly noticed the crowd was no longer paying attention. The crowd started moving around, shuffling, until there was an empty path straight through the mass of fans. Standing there, was a small-ish, weak-looking boy, with awful bangs that Semi would recognize anywhere. The boy wore a too-big Shiratorizawa Jersey, and underneath, a hospital gown.

"What was that about me being gone Eita?" The little boy piped up, with a sharp tone, but underneath, soft.

Semi could hardly breathe, but he set his guitar down, stepped down the stage stairs, and into the arms of the man he loved.

"Are you real? I'm not dreaming?" Semi said quietly.

"Of course I'm real Eita! Now look at me!" Semi looked at him, and was gifted with a kiss, before touching foreheads. The two stayed like that for a bit, and Shirabu started laughing. "What's so funny Kenji?" Semi was, genuinely startled.

"Nothing, just that my boyfriend loved me so much that he made a song about me! Don't get me wrong though, i love it! Almost as much as I love you!" He said with a cheeky smile. 

"Well, thats it for todays concert guys! Thanks for coming!" Semi yelled, before turning back and hugging Shirabu.

~*The End*~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing this!! :D Have a great day!!


End file.
